1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates to automated control of fraction of inspired oxygen and/or positive end expiratory pressure to maintain oxygenation of a subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
The fraction of inspired oxygen delivered to a subject receiving ventilation therapy is usually adjusted by the clinician (e.g., intensive care physician, therapist, nurse, etc.) to respond to the changes in the subject's oxygenation levels. The need for adjustments and frequency of adjustments of fraction of inspired oxygen depends on the subject's conditions and the availability of the clinician. In NICU, for a premature baby, the adjustments for fraction of inspired oxygen may be more often due to the frequent spontaneous desaturations. For other subjects in ICU the adjustments may be done to respond to the gradual changes (improvement or deterioration) in a subject's condition. This need for the adjustments in fraction of inspired oxygen levels often contributes to substantial workload for the clinicians.